


Babysitting Fernando

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Fernando Di Angelo-Solace [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang take turns babysitting an adorable demigod, who happens to be coming into his inheritance.<br/>Under worldly fun and mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry im so late updating, school and everything so ya, really sorry for those following this so many thanks and those just joining stay toon updates will came as soon as possible.  
> Many thanks.

The first time Fernando was babysat he was about 3 months old. While he was a happy baby, his parents on the other hand hadn't slept a wink in those long 3 months. The girls were more than happy to take the child from them while they regain those months in a couple hours of sleep.  
"Who's the big boy? Who's the big boy?" Hazel bounced the younger demigod up and down.  
"Still don't understand how anyone could get tired of you?" Annabeth watched in amusement as the boy laughed, blonde locks bouncing up and down,  
"Remember we have him for a couple of hours, Will and Nico have hi, for 18 years." Piper walked over carrying baby food.  
"Alright Miss Bouncy pants, he needs to eat." The daughter of Pluto quickly turns him around so his head is resting against her stomach.  
"Alright big boy time for the chariot." The daughter of Aphrodite mimicked what could be mistaken for an airplane. The spoon barely pushed past his lips, making a smacking noise signaling he had eaten some.  
Some time later and the food had settled in his stomach, it was almost nap time.  
"See he's not so bad, maybe he had just been cranky those times." They were about to put him down for a nap when he started to get fussy. The sound of stone breaking caused the girls to turn around quickly to see not 1, not 2 but 5 skeleton dressed in Greek armor.  
"What the heck!?" The girls shrieked, being unharmed had no choice but to flee the cabin. Running into very well rested Nico and Will.  
"I thought you two were sleeping?" Hazel asked gripping the giggling baby.  
"we were." Will ruffles Nico's bed head, "We got hungry and wanted to get something to fill out bellies before we went back to sleep." Nico looks at his son laughing.  
"Hey my sweet baby, What got you all happy?" He took his child from his sister, bouncing him up and down "what are you doing up baby boy. It's nap time don't you know." He told him as if he could respond.  
"Um about that," before Annabeth could finish. The skeleton warriors busted through the door of the disserted cabin "ya that happened."  
Nico looked at Will "See told you it wasn't mood swings."  
"Sorry, I was wrong ." He held up his hands in surrender. Nico commanded the guards to stand down and return to the underworld.  
"What was that!?" Piper shrieked, Nico gently rocked Fernando to sleep.  
"Tu sei il mio sole,Il mio unico sole, Mi fai felice quando i cieli sono grigi Non saprai mai cara quantoti amo, Si prega di non prendere la mia sunshine via" His eyes gently fell.  
"We've noticed him doing that a month ago." He rocked his baby boy.  
"He's done this before?"  
"Ya our little ghost prince can summon skellies." Will laughed kissing his sons head. "I hoped when he gets older he could help out in the infirmary, but for right now I prefer the skeleton possy." Nico braced up against Will.  
"Nico, are you ok?" The girls rushed to him.  
"Ya, I'm fine. He's been summoning a lot lately, It kinda drains me when I have to keep sending them back." His stomach growled "but I'm more hungry than tired, so here you go. We'll pick him up before sunset." He handed Fernando back to Hazel looking a little shocked . They made their we to the mess hall.  
"Well at least he's asleep." Annabeth cooed the sleeping babe.  
"And at least we get this little cutie for another couple of hours." Piper ran past them. "Hey where ya going."  
"Armory!" She yelled behind her.

Authors notes:  
So I hoped you liked it. It was kinda short I know but regardless thanks for reading  
Also the song he sang was 'You are my sunshine' in Italian. Until next time.


	2. Jason and Percy take a turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Percy and Jason's turn to babysit. And Fernando's Powers kick it up a notch.

"Da, Da. Upy,upy! Will walked past his bouning 2 yr old son looking for his scrub top.  
"Not now buddy, I know you want up, but daddy needs to find his uniform." He ran around looking for his missing article of clothing, half naked.  
"Hey Wil,why did I find your-wow." Nico entered the cabin to see his boyfriend/father of his child running around the cabin half naked, while their son bounced up and down yelling "da! da!"  
"Oh Nico, baby I can't find my, oh good you found it." He ran over giving the brunette grabbing the top and giving a quick kiss on the lips, before running to the infirmary.  
"Ma, ma upy,upy." The boy reached out his arms closing and opening his little hands. His 'mama' walked over to his energetic son.  
"Hi baby, you ready to go to your uncles. I know he's happy to have you for the day."  
"ya!" he clapped, they walked to cabin 3, where Percy Jackson was waiting outside for them.  
"Hey there's my two favorite underworlders," He jumped off his porch, giving Nico a kiss in the forehead.  
"HA, Purs!" Percy took the child from Nico's arms.  
"I'm funny aren't I." He throws him up in the air and catches him repeating the action until, he didn't come down again.  
"Grace give him back." The older man yelled.  
"So you can throw him again,not a chance." The roman yelled below holding the giigling boy in a tight bear hug.  
"J! J! Upy, upy."  
"You want upy." He asked flouting a little higher   
"Ya, haha."  
"Jason Grace you get down here right now!" The child of Hades growled pointing to the ground.  
"Sorry buddy, Mama wants us on the ground." He smiled at the pouting baby as he flouted downward.  
"Jason, I told you Zeus won't like a child of the underworld in his domain." He crossed his arms, not really mad but still looking pissed.  
"Ya, Jason." Percy swiped the mixed demigod from his arms. "J, so silly huh."  
"ya." The child clapped.  
"so where are going and why are you leaving your child with him." He points to Percymaking faces at the 2 year old.  
"I have to head down to the underworld for a private meeting between my father and mayself, and Will has to work in the infirmary till dinner. I didn't want to take Fernando tii he's old enough to control his powers so I have to leave him with someone and Percy asked first." Jason looked to see Percy making shapes with water from a bottle of water he had.  
"Ya, I get he asked first, but I don-"  
"look" Nico interrupted him handing him Fernando's dipper bag "If your so worried Percy's gonna screw up, babysit with him. Now I gotta go or I'll be late." He walked over to the laughing two. "Mama's gotta go. Behave yourself with uncle Percy and Uncle Jason." Percy looked at Jason who had a smug smirk betraying his attemts to play it cool. "Give mommy a kiss." Nico squished his chubby cheeks and planting a kiss on each side. "Alright mama's gotta go now."  
"Bye, bye." He closed his hands open and closed.  
"Bye bye baby." He soon disappeared into the shadows. Percy made his way into his cabin, Jason not far behind. First placing the 2 year old in the portable play pin Wil had dropped off earlyer that day.  
"Alright Grace listen up," He turned around angrly. "Nico trusted me with his kid and I don't need and bodies help." The child of Jupitercrossed his arms looking amused.  
"Jackson do you know anything about taking care of a baby?"  
"Of course I do, I babysat kids at my old apartment for extra money when I was 14. I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my little bro's child." The blonde looked past him.  
"Jackson, where's Fernando?"  
"What the heck are you talking about bolt head, he's right-" He turned around to see the play pin empty.  
"Nico's gonna kill you." Jason laughed  
"Stop messing around and find him. He's only 2 he couldn't had gone far." The underwater prince started to tear the cabin apart.  
"No, Jackson he couldn't have, he's only 2, oh and has the power to shadow travel." Jason startes to walk toward the door.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Percy yelled lifting a fallen blanket.  
"WHERE DO YOU THNIK!" He screamed before slamming the door.  
"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I ASKED!"  
*else where*  
"Hey Solace, isn't that your kid?"  
"What?" Will turned around his coat making a swooshing sound .  
"Da Da." Sure enough there he was sitting on one of the spare beds, his brown eyes stareing up at him.  
"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" He hands his clipboard to another doctor before grabbing him. "I thought you were with uncle Percy." He rocked the child somehow thinking he needed to be calmed down.  
"Mama bye bye." He said pating the Apolloians cheeks.  
"Yes, I know, mama with grandpa. He'll be back later." He bounced him.  
"want mama."  
"Oh I know, I know but mama busy right now ok. Mama be back soon."  
"There you are." Will looked toward the door seeing a sweating Roman blocking the way.  
"Jason I thought Percy was watching him today?" He asked handing Fernando over.  
"He is, but the little guy's powers are getting a little out of hand. one minute he's there, the next he's gone."  
"I know, I was talking to Nico the other day about lessons when he's older."  
"Hey solace we need you here!" One of the volunteers yelled.  
"I'm coming, really sorry Jason, but I can't talk right now. Please watch hime more carefully." Looking at his son, "Behave buddy ok, daddy's gotta go back to work right now." and with that he went back to work.  
"Come on Fernando, let's see how much Percy has torn up his cabin looking for you."  
*Some where in Hades*  
"I see what you mean, but I'm not sure there's anything I could do." Hades slouched in his seat.  
"Isn't there some way you could block his powers, till he's old enough to handle them better." Nico crossed his arms almost ina demand.  
"And what do you suppose at what age do we unblock his powers?"   
"12, 3 months after his birthday ."  
"No, too long without them, 7 almost 8."  
"This isn't a negotiation dad, 12." He stood up ready to leave.  
"9, I won't do it unless you agree." The lord of the underworld would not be intimidated by his child, but he could be swadded.  
"Fine!" The younger man screamed before the shadows to take him away.  
"I will lock his powers till 9, but you never said which powers my child." Hades sighed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note I can only assume that Hades could suppress his powers so ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so as I update I will be jumping to certain ages and events in his life, But they will be about him as he ages in his life.  
> 


End file.
